Son Goku
Son Goku is the main character of Dragon Ball, and also a strong ally of the early and late User Battle Force. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Normal Form Super Saiyan 1 Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Advanced Techniques Saiyan Spirit *INNATE: Goku gains an additional 5 attack for every enemy he's fighting. Rock, Scissors, Paper! - 20 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Goku can switch between the rock, scissors, or paper stance. The rock stance gives him +20 armor and magic resistance. The scissors stance gives him +20 attack and ability power. The paper stance gives him +20% attack speed and movement speed. *ACTIVE: Goku delivers a blow to the enemy after feinting twice with the two inactive stances. If the final blow is rock, the enemy takes 120 base damage and is knocked backwards. If the final blow is scissors, the enemy takes 50 base damage and is stunned for 2 seconds. If the final blow is paper, the enemy is blown away and takes 120 base damage if they collide with a surface, and suffer -10 armor for 5 seconds. Kiai - 20 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku yells loudly, causing nearby enemies to be feared for 2 seconds. All attacks targeting Goku are also launched back. Solar Flare - 25 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku reflects light from the sun off of his head onto a targeted area, blinding any enemies in the area of effect for 3 seconds. Transformation - 1800 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku may only use this technique once a battle has exceeded 30 minutes. He ascends to Super Saiyan form; during this time, his health regeneration is decreased drastically, but his stats and move power are greatly bolstered. Once he has transformed once, he may revert to that form and his normal form at any time for the rest of the battle. He may continue to rise in the levels of Super Saiyan after every cooldown. Instant Transmission - 2 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku moves at an unseeable speed towards the targeted location, leaving behind an afterimage decoy. Dragon Rush Combo - 10 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku pummels the target mercilessly with 10 basic attacks, each dealing 50 extra base damage, then knocks the target to the ground, stunning them for 3 seconds. Goku can fire a Kamehameha immediately after the move's duration, and the move's power will be increased by 50%. Ryu-Ken - 80 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku charges himself with the power of Shenron and strikes an enemy for 350 base damage. Kaio-Ken - 720 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku gives up 15% / 25% / 35% / 45% / 55% of his maximum to multiply his strength by 2x / 3x / 4x / 10x / 20x. Depending on the multiplier, Goku gains 100% / 200% / 300% / 900% / 1900% attack, ability power, attack speed, and movement speed for 3 seconds; all of his moves give him 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% recoil damage; this recoil cannot knock him below 1 HP. If Goku knocks out an enemy while this technique is active, the cooldown resets. During the three-second duration, Goku is allowed to use two new techniques: the Kaio-Ken Kamehameha, which has no channel time, moves twice as quickly, and deals 180 base damage instead of 120, and the Kaio-Ken Finish, allowing him to dash at an enemy at insane speed and deal 400 base damage to them while crashing them into a structure. Ki Blast - 0.1 second cooldown *''Not to be confused with Riven's Ki Burst.'' *ACTIVE: Goku blasts a small ball of ki at an enemy, dealing 3 base damage. Kamehameha - 15 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku channels for 2.5 seconds, then fires a gigantic wave of energy that deals 120 base damage to everything it hits. This move can be bent into a different trajectory, but doing so will reduce the base damage to 100. He can fire two at once, known as the Double Kamehameha, but doing so will cut their power in half. In Super Saiyan form, he may activate Instant Transmission before firing the beam, known as the Instant Kamehameha. Super Kamehameha - 50 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku consumes a greater amount of ki, channeling for 5 seconds to fire a truly enormous blast that deals 200 base damage to everything in its way. Continuous Kamehameha - 270 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku channels for 2.5 seconds, then barrages ten energy waves towards a single enemy that deal 120 base damage each. True Kamehameha - 720 second cooldown *ACTIVE: This can only be activated while in Super Saiyan 3 form and when Goku is below 25% of his health. Goku instantaneously fires a massive wave of energy that moves extremely quickly and strikes the targeted location for 1000 base damage, and then is silenced for 8 seconds after the attack. Spirit Bomb - 1125 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Goku may take 10% of the maximum health of any ally or enemy on the field, then blasts the entire battlefield with a colossal bomb of energy, dealing 100 (+2 damage per 1 health taken) damage to every enemy on the field. Item Layout AD *Phantom Dancer *Infinity Edge *Sanguine Blade *Last Whisper *Trinity Force *Frozen Mallet AP *Rod of Ages *Rabadon's Deathcap *Zhonya's Hourglass *Rylai's Crystal Scepter *Lich Bane *Void Staff Hybrid *Guinsoo's Rageblade *Hextech Gunblade *Trinity Force *Rabadon's Deathcap *Infinity Edge *Phantom Dancer